Hope Swan,Daughter of Aphrodite
by Taken2018
Summary: Read Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

 **What if bella never really was who she says she is? What if after edwarf left bella had a different reaction? Why are the Cullens at camp-half blood? Why is Rosalie so jealous of one of Aphrodite's daughters? Who is this bella/Hope going out with? Why is Edward so jealous? Read to find out.**

 **Me: I am not gonna say it.**

 **Percy Jackson:Say it pwease *puppy dog face***

 **Me: Never! *runs but gets pulled back by emmett***

 **Emmett: SAY IT NOW!!**

 **Me: I don't own twilight or percy Jackson. Rick R. and Stephanie Meyer does. *cries running out of the room***

 **Prologue:**

Everyone has their own story of how my kind was made, but I assure you that some of them aren't true. My name is Hope Swan aka Isabella Swan. I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan and Aphrodite. I know what your thinking _Isn't Aphrodite married to Hephestus and isn't she a goddess_. Well the answer to those are yes. She is married to Hephestus and yes she is a goddess, but anyways I'm 18 years old. I'm also a demi-god. I'm 5'8, blonde hair, blue-violet eyes, an hour glass figure and fashionableMy boyfriend name is Luke. He is 6'0 to my 5'8, beautiful brown hair, eyes, and he's the son of Hermes. He's also very muscular. I am getting side tracked thinking about this so back to the topic at hand. I was sent to my dad so I could spend time with him. That is where I met Edward and his family. I started to "date" edward so that I could get a little information about them. What I found out was Rosalie is vain, and protective of her family also she likes cars and clothes. Emmett like to prank people and play video games. Esme like to garden and is like a mother figure. Edward like playing the piano. Jasper was in the southern wars and like to plan out things first. Carlisle is a doctor and is the leader of the "family". Alice sees the future and likes clothes. I dated edeard for a while until they left because edward didn't love me anymore and for my protection. It's not like I care because i didn't love him plus it time to go back to camp. What can go wrong you may ask well alot actually. Especially when your "ex" is their with his "family" plus your possessive and pissed boyfriend are in the same area that is bad news. Oh well this should be interesting.

 **Please Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Hope Swan, Daughter of Aphrodite**

 **Summary:**

 **What if bella never really was who she says she is? What if after edwarf left bella had a different reaction? Why are the Cullens at camp-half blood? Why is Rosalie so jealous of one of Aphrodite's daughters? Who is this bella/Hope going out with? Why is Edward so jealous? Read to find out.**

 **Me: I am not gonna say it.**

 **Percy Jackson:Say it pwease *puppy dog face*Me: Never! *runs but gets pulled back by emmett***

 **Emmett: SAY IT NOW!!**

 **Me: I don't own twilight or percy Jackson. Rick R. and Stephanie Meyer does. *cries running out of the room***

 **So I forgot to mention that all of my music, clothes, hair, eyes, and most of my characters gonna look different from what you are use to also all of thae stuff is gonna be on my wattpad account. The account name is Emmettsbihh. Because I dont know how to put anykind of music on here but I do on wattpad. Btw I have other stories on their as well so may you plz check those out.**

 **Thank you,**

 **its.cre.duhh**

 **Bella POV:**

So the Cullens have been distant since the birthday party accident in the cullens home. It's not like I care or anything because come on edward is like a grade A stalker. I mean come on who sleeps in someone's room with by coming through their window while their parents are sleep. Anyway I had just got "home" when I seen Edward in my fromt yard.

"Hi, Edward." I said shyly.

"Bella take a walk with me." He replied coldly.

Ok that was rude!

"Ok let me go put this in the house." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the house. When we were in the house, I ran upstairs and put my bookbag down and changed my clothes as well.

When I was done, we outside into the woods. I dont know how long we were walking but he had finallly stopped.

"Bella look we're leaving." He told me.

Oh thank the Gods I thought he would never leave I go home to my real boyfriend.

"Okay so why are you telling me this?" I said sarcastically,but I didn't give him wnough time to explain since I walked off leaving him behind slightly confused. Man, I am so much like my mother.

As I made my way into the house, I noticed my dad's car in front of the house.

"DADDY!" I yelled.

"In here hope." He said towards the living room.

"Daddy can I go back to camp half-blood please. I mean it's the summer so please can I go." I asked bim pouting slightly.

"Sure tell your mom I said high though ok." He replied.

"Ok!" I squealed.

Some people thought my dad couldn't cook to save his life truth is he can or that he hasn't moved on from my "mom". He just let me do it because I love to cook. Also daddy actually has moved on with a pretty blonde named Sophia. She's actually pregnant with their first child and their getting married in the fall which I am planning.

Back to the subject though I ran upstairs,after hugging daddy, to pack my bags. I thought about IMing the camp but decided to just surprise them instead. After packing I went outside, and got in my pretty pink car that daddy had bougbt but disguised as a truck. As I got out the drive way I couldn't believe I was finally going home so I put on some good music that described how I felt about edward and the Cullens.

 **Please Read and Review. So the next chapter is her making it to New York city. Than she is going to run all the way to camp half-blood since half bloods are supwr fast runners. The song she was listening to about edward and the cullens was I can be a freak by Estelle.**


End file.
